


Some Days Were Like This

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, short and not-so-sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Hunk is doing his best.





	Some Days Were Like This

The doors slid shut the same way Hunk slid down the wall - almost silently and with the intent of closing. A few rooms away, he could hear his team laughing and having an entertaining dinner time.  _Good_ , he thought with a crack of a smile, _I’ve done my job._  But the smile drained quickly. **  
**

The excuse he’d given wasn’t a good one.  _I already ate, and this meal was exhausting to make, I’m gonna hit the hay, but you guys enjoy!_ He hoped it would suffice, and by the sounds of the paladins howling with laughter, he figured it would be safe. The apron came loose with a swift tug on the drawstrings and fell to the floor, and Hunk forced himself to get up if only to lay down on his bed.

Of course, he didn’t bring his medications into space. Leaving was so abrupt, he didn’t carry them around wherever they went. He could even picture exactly where they were - on the bathroom sink, right next to his toothbrush and horrible Garrison toothpaste. He wondered about those questions they always ask during ice-breakers. If you could bring anything onto a deserted island with you, what would it be? If you could bring anything into space with you, what would you take? Hunk would easily give up more material goods to have his medication.

Some days were like this. Some days, he had to put on the usual smile for the others while inside he just wanted to sleep. Perhaps not even sleep, just lay in bed and zone out into the void. The void was somehow more comforting that Lance’s laughter, or Shiro’s firm backrubs, or Keith’s smile, or Pidge’s hugs, or anything. It didn’t want explanations, or hugs, or to make things better. It was just there, just existing. And that’s what Hunk needed to be at the moment. Just there, just existing.

_Tomorrow will be better_ , he thought, even if he didn’t entirely believe it.  _Tomorrow, the depression won’t be as bad._  He would actually be the happy Yellow Paladin they all believed him to be. And on most days, he was.

But some days? Some days were like this.


End file.
